Mewtwo: The Cloned Legendary
by GuardMewtwo
Summary: Mewtwo. Very powerful, and may be called "the strongest pokémon in the world". But how did that all start? An AU or a Prologue for the A Legend Unleashed story, this story features our beloved Mewtwo as the protagonist. Join him as he ventures through all the regions and makes new friends. Cover art by The Pokémon Company. I do not own this image.
1. Prologue

_**Mewtwo: The Cloned Legendary  
**_ _Prologue_

New Island, an island owned by some scientists. Inside the island was a laboratory, creating clones for the first time in pokémon history.

The scientists had attempted to clone Mew, and the experiment succeeded. Mewtwo, genetically modified was stronger than Mew and the scientists called it the most powerful pokémon in the world.

Mewtwo who was just in his test tube experienced Mew's memories and started to develop a mind of his own. _Who am I? What purpose do I serve in this world?_ He thought silently.

Eyes brightening, Mewtwo saw the outside world for the first time. The first thing that came into his eyes were scientists with everlasting joy and happiness.

 _Better not annoy them,_ Mewtwo thought. He decided to break open the test tube. Thinking that he could break it, it magically broke. This was much to Mewtwo's amazement.

'Who am I? Why can I break that with my mind?' asked Mewtwo in a curious tone. 'You are Mewtwo. You are a clone of Mew, and the first experiment of cloning was done by us, and you are the most powerful pokémon in the world and the success of our experiment!' said Dr. Fuji, who was the leader of the team.

'What's Mew? Where am I? Why do I exist?' Mewtwo kept asking questions which the scientists answered. Soon, Mewtwo became friends with them, happily playing.

It was until one day an evil organization known as Team Rocket bombarded the island and shredded the lab into pieces. Only Mr. Fuji and Mewtwo survived. Mewtwo burst into rage and was unhappy about his friends being killed.

'F*** you!' shouted Mewtwo with telepathy so everyone could here his annoyed words. 'Ah, Mewtwo would you like to join us to stomp the world and control it for ourselves?' Mewtwo declined the request, but Team Rocket insisted and captured Mewtwo with a suit of armor known as the Mewtwo Controlling Device.

 _Grrrr, they killed my only friends!_ Thought Mewtwo unhappily. He was contained in the MCD and couldn't use nor utilize his powers. Why, oh why did he have to suffer this pain?

Mr. Fuji, who had made great friends with Mewtwo was unhappy too, but he knew Mewtwo had to survive on his own, so he sent a message to Mewtwo.

 _Oh. I must survive on my own. I will not let Team Rocket get away with this!_ After a few forced battles by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, Mewtwo finally decided to rebel.

'Nghh…Nghh…YARGHHH!' Mewtwo slammed the MCD into pieces, shredding it in the process. He could not forgive those Team Rocket brats, so he decided to blow up their base.

Mewtwo decided to find some worthy trainers to attract Mew to come, so he could find out what was his true purpose. He found a few trainers and he was interested in this trainer called Ash Ketchum.

 _Well, let's see if my plan works and attracts Mew here so I can confirm my purpose of life, or any inquires._ Mewtwo happily had the thought of seeing his original version.

 **End**

 **That was the prologue. A brief story describing how Mewtwo was born, I am not going to stop here. At least 3k words are needed for me to make a story.**

 **Anyways, I will return tomorrow with the next chapter. Thank you for reading my work!**

 **~Guard**


	2. Chapter 1 - Legend

_Chapter 1 – Legend_

 _Lavender Town_

It was a fine day at Lavender Town. A new resident called Mr. Fuji had just moved in, and he was caring for all sorts of Pokémon. However, some people knew his past.

He was the cloning scientist, Dr Fuji. He also researched Mega Stones and the energy between them, but he thought he should care for pokémon, also using the time with his pokémon to study them.

As he heard of Team Rocket invading the Pokémon Tower which was supposed to be for people who wanted to pay their respects to their deceased pokémon and friends, he went to guard the tower.

However, his attempt failed, and he was taken hostage by Team Rocket, who went on to take everyone in the tower hostage.

 _Somewhere in Kanto_

The sky was blue and had some little clouds. Mewtwo, soaring through the skies decided to have a rest in a little cottage nearby. He slowly sneaked near the cottage, without being found.

In the cottage there was a TV that was broadcasting the news.

'Breaking news! Team Rocket has invaded the Pokémon Tower!'

 _Ugh, Team Rocket. Those little ba****ds._

'and they have sent us a message!'

The TV showed a video message, with a lot of people being kidnapped by Team Rocket. However, one of the faces seemed to look familiar…

Of course, Dr Fuji, Mewtwo's friend!

 _Oh no, I must save him. Time to take down Team Rocket._

With that in mind, Mewtwo ran into the cottage which was clearly abandoned, caught himself a Rayquaza and ran to Lavender Town.

He would abandon his master plan now just to save his friend, which he would do his master plan later.

 _One hour later_

Mewtwo was now on the top of the Pokémon Tower. He looked around and found the hostages. Just as when he drifted to get the hostages out, another familiar face popped out.

'Hello, Mewtwo. Nice to meet you again.' Said the voice, who was none other than Giovanni. _Grrr, does he have to ruin my plans now?_ Thought Mewtwo silently.

'Capture him now!' said Giovanni as a team of Rocket grunts went out and grabbed a map. Mewtwo killed them as he didn't want himself and the hostages to get hurt.

'Bye.' Said Mewtwo as he teleported the hostages to a safe place.

'Damn it! I was so close!' shouted Giovanni angrily as he looked at the bodies of his deceased members. 'What are you waiting for? CLEAN THIS MESS UP!'

After a few days, Mewtwo made sure Team Rocket had gone away and teleported the hostages back to their homes. He heard the news that a boy called Red took down Team Rocket.

 _Well, let's get our master plan on the way,_ thought Mewtwo.

 _New Island_

 _-6 days later-_

All was well at New Island. Mewtwo had been building the giant facility just to make the trainers fight each other and try and make Mew to come and stop them.

 _Unova_

'Now we will create the ultimate pokémon by Team Rocket, Mewtwo! **BWAHAHA!** ' shouted Ghetsis, leader of the criminal group Team Plasma.

'What the actual f**k are you doing?!' shouted N, or Natural Harmonia. 'Oh. We're just "liberating" this new species of Pokémon.' Replied Ghetsis.

 _Ghetsis is weird. Maybe I should run._ Thought N as he went out of Team Plasma Laboratory 1. Then, he just ran out of the complex, not to be seen again for years to come.

 _New Island_

'Well, this is pretty much done. Now, how should I find the trainers?' thought Mewtwo as he didn't think of this before. _A-ha!_ He suddenly got an idea.

Of course, he'd hack into TV networks. That was the only and best way to get the trainers' attention.

 _one day later_

The TV was normal for everyone in Kanto until Mewtwo programmed his hacks and when he pressed the 'Enter' button, a pre-recorded video was shown all over Kanto.

'Greetings, trainers. I would like to invite these trainers to my island to have a nice battle with the world's strongest trainer and his powerful pokémon. Here are the lists:'

At this time, Ash was watching and hoped he had the opportunity. 'Well, I don't know Ash. You can put your hopes on this thing.' Said Misty.

'…John, Henry and Ash Ketchum. You will receive an invitation from my Dragonite later. Thank you for listening to this announcement.'

'OH YES!' shouted Ash as Misty and Brock went into a derp face. 'That much?' asked Brock.

 _On the day of the fight_

A ferry was issued to New Island. All the trainers went aboard, and they went to New Island. The ship sailed for 15 hours and the sight of a NON-EVIL structure on New Island was saw.

'Ooh, what the heck is that?' asked Ash. 'Do you think we know, stupid?' replied Misty, angered. 'That's the world's strongest trainer's house!' said Brock.

So, they arrived, everything went accordingly to Mewtwo's plan except for one thing.

Mew.

Mewtwo had the best way to summon Mew, and that was to make it very, very angry.

 **/!\MASSIVE SWEARING ALERT (** _ **K+**_ **to** _ **T**_ **)/!\**

'Fuck you, you stupid little cat-like fucking asshole, and do you know you pee like a damn stupid catty cunt? Smell you later, bitchy, smelly cunt!'

/!\ Warning Over. /!\

In a million miles away, Mew had heard this and became enraged. 'WHO DARE CALLS ME THAT?!' Mew shouted as she flew to New Island, super angry about the words Mewtwo said.

Back on New Island, Mewtwo and Mew had a fight. Ash came in and died so Mewtwo revived him. Then Mewtwo erased all of the trainer's memories because he didn't need them and spoke with Mew.

'AM I A STUPID C***?' asked Mew angrily. No one liked to be called a stupid c***. 'No, I did that just to attract you to come here.' Replied Mewtwo.

'Oh. PLEASE DON'T USE THAT WAY AGAIN!' shouted Mew as she gave Mewtwo her phone number. 'OK, I want to talk about why I am cloned from you.'

'wat.' Said Mew as she didn't understand what Mewtwo was saying. 'You see, I was cloned by humans from your DNA so I'm kind of familiar with your memories.' 'No.' said Mew as she didn't believe.

'OK, you tore Suicune's cloud out when you were small.' _OH NO, THAT'S ONE OF MY WORST MEMORIES!_ Mew unhappily thought. 'WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?!'

'From your memories.' Mewtwo then proceeded to do the XD face.

'Woof,' said Suicune as he purified the water near New Island. 'Don't tear my cloud again, pink cat,' he said to troll Mew. 'F********K!' shouted Mew.

'OK, since you're pretty powerful, welcome to the legendaries. Now GO AND MEET OUR LORD ARCEUS THE LLLLLAMA!' shouted Mew as she pushed Mewtwo to Sinnoh.

'Har har.' Said Suicune.

 _Hall of Origin_

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were playing UNO with a bet of 100000 Pokédollars. 'Hey, is llama here?' asked Mew as she brought Mewtwo in.

'NO.' replied the three as they continued to play their card game. 'UNO!' shouted Dialga as he added 256 cards to Palkia. 'F**k you, blue horse!' shouted Palkia.

As Mewtwo continued to walk down the Hall of Origin, Arceus was nowhere to be seen. So, he decided to find a way and sit down. Down on the screen was a weird human shouting,

'HELLLLLO HELLLLO! DO U HEAR ME?'#AlanWalker

 _What a crazy guy,_ Mewtwo had thought. Anyways he would have to wait for Arceus, so he continued to look on the screen which the human was shouting.

'YEEE HAWWW!' a voice shouted out from behind.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you enjoyed this damn story, and please be notified that:**

 **I'm going to travel. As a result, I may not have that much time to publish my stories. Please forgive me if I cannot publish for 10+ days straight.**

 **ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL KTHXBYE**

 **Shoutout to LonelyDragonite who gave me the idea of adding Mew into his story. Please check out his story,** _ **Mew's Dramatic Island**_ **which is fun to read.**

 **P.S. I mean Mew's** _ **NEW**_ **Island.**

 **Anyways, this is Guard, I'm out. YEE HAWWWWW!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Journey

_Chapter 1 – Legend_

 _Lavender Town_

It was a fine day at Lavender Town. A new resident called Mr. Fuji had just moved in, and he was caring for all sorts of Pokémon. However, some people knew his past.

He was the cloning scientist, Dr Fuji. He also researched Mega Stones and the energy between them, but he thought he should care for pokémon, also using the time with his pokémon to study them.

As he heard of Team Rocket invading the Pokémon Tower which was supposed to be for people who wanted to pay their respects to their deceased pokémon and friends, he went to guard the tower.

However, his attempt failed, and he was taken hostage by Team Rocket, who went on to take everyone in the tower hostage.

 _Somewhere in Kanto_

The sky was blue and had some little clouds. Mewtwo, soaring through the skies decided to have a rest in a little cottage nearby. He slowly sneaked near the cottage, without being found.

In the cottage there was a TV that was broadcasting the news.

'Breaking news! Team Rocket has invaded the Pokémon Tower!'

 _Ugh, Team Rocket. Those little ba****ds._

'and they have sent us a message!'

The TV showed a video message, with a lot of people being kidnapped by Team Rocket. However, one of the faces seemed to look familiar…

Of course, Dr Fuji, Mewtwo's friend!

 _Oh no, I must save him. Time to take down Team Rocket._

With that in mind, Mewtwo ran into the cottage which was clearly abandoned, caught himself a Rayquaza and ran to Lavender Town.

He would abandon his master plan now just to save his friend, which he would do his master plan later.

 _One hour later_

Mewtwo was now on the top of the Pokémon Tower. He looked around and found the hostages. Just as when he drifted to get the hostages out, another familiar face popped out.

'Hello, Mewtwo. Nice to meet you again.' Said the voice, who was none other than Giovanni. _Grrr, does he have to ruin my plans now?_ Thought Mewtwo silently.

'Capture him now!' said Giovanni as a team of Rocket grunts went out and grabbed a map. Mewtwo killed them as he didn't want himself and the hostages to get hurt.

'Bye.' Said Mewtwo as he teleported the hostages to a safe place.

'Damn it! I was so close!' shouted Giovanni angrily as he looked at the bodies of his deceased members. 'What are you waiting for? CLEAN THIS MESS UP!'

After a few days, Mewtwo made sure Team Rocket had gone away and teleported the hostages back to their homes. He heard the news that a boy called Red took down Team Rocket.

 _Well, let's get our master plan on the way,_ thought Mewtwo.

 _New Island_

 _-6 days later-_

All was well at New Island. Mewtwo had been building the giant facility just to make the trainers fight each other and try and make Mew to come and stop them.

 _Unova_

'Now we will create the ultimate pokémon by Team Rocket, Mewtwo! **BWAHAHA!** ' shouted Ghetsis, leader of the criminal group Team Plasma.

'What the actual fuck are you doing?!' shouted N, or Natural Harmonia. 'Oh. We're just "liberating" this new species of Pokémon.' Replied Ghetsis.

 _Ghetsis is weird. Maybe I should run._ Thought N as he went out of Team Plasma Laboratory 1. Then, he just ran out of the complex, not to be seen again for years to come.

 _New Island_

'Well, this is pretty much done. Now, how should I find the trainers?' thought Mewtwo as he didn't think of this before. _A-ha!_ He suddenly got an idea.

Of course, he'd hack into TV networks. That was the only and best way to get the trainers' attention.

 _one day later_

The TV was normal for everyone in Kanto until Mewtwo programmed his hacks and when he pressed the 'Enter' button, a pre-recorded video was shown all over Kanto.

'Greetings, trainers. I would like to invite these trainers to my island to have a nice battle with the world's strongest trainer and his powerful pokémon. Here are the lists:'

At this time, Ash was watching and hoped he had the opportunity. 'Well, I don't know Ash. You can put your hopes on this thing.' Said Misty.

'…John, Henry and Ash Ketchum. You will receive an invitation from my Dragonite later. Thank you for listening to this announcement.'

'OH YES!' shouted Ash as Misty and Brock went into a derp face. 'That much?' asked Brock.

 _On the day of the fight_

A ferry was issued to New Island. All the trainers went aboard, and they went to New Island. The ship sailed for 15 hours and the sight of a NON-EVIL structure on New Island was saw.

'Ooh, what the heck is that?' asked Ash. 'Do you think we know, stupid?' replied Misty, angered. 'That's the world's strongest trainer's house!' said Brock.

So, they arrived, everything went accordingly to Mewtwo's plan except for one thing.

Mew.

Mewtwo had the best way to summon Mew, and that was to make it very, very angry.

 **/!\MASSIVE SWEARING ALERT (** _ **K+**_ **to** _ **T**_ **)/!\**

'Fuck you, you stupid little cat-like fucking asshole, and do you know you pee like a damn stupid catty cunt? Smell you later, bitchy, smelly cunt!'

/!\ Warning Over. /!\

In a million miles away, Mew had heard this and became enraged. 'WHO DARE CALLS ME THAT?!' Mew shouted as she flew to New Island, super angry about the words Mewtwo said.

Back on New Island, Mewtwo and Mew had a fight. Ash came in and died so Mewtwo revived him. Then Mewtwo erased all of the trainer's memories because he didn't need them and spoke with Mew.

'AM I A STUPID CUNT' asked Mew angrily. No one liked to be called a stupid cunt. 'No, I did that just to attract you to come here.' Replied Mewtwo.

'Oh. PLEASE DON'T USE THAT WAY AGAIN!' shouted Mew as she gave Mewtwo her phone number. 'OK, I want to talk about why I am cloned from you.'

'wat.' Said Mew as she didn't understand what Mewtwo was saying. 'You see, I was cloned by humans from your DNA so I'm kind of familiar with your memories.' 'No.' said Mew as she didn't believe.

'OK, you tore Suicune's cloud out when you were small.' _OH NO, THAT'S ONE OF MY WORST MEMORIES!_ Mew unhappily thought. 'WHERE DID YOU GET THIS INFORMATION?!'

'From your memories.' Mewtwo then proceeded to do the XD face.

'Woof,' said Suicune as he purified the water near New Island. 'Don't tear my cloud again, pink cat,' he said to troll Mew. 'FUCCCCCK!' shouted Mew.

'OK, since you're pretty powerful, welcome to the legendaries. Now GO AND MEET OUR LORD ARCEUS THE LLLLLAMA!' shouted Mew as she pushed Mewtwo to Sinnoh.

'Har har.' Said Suicune.

 _Hall of Origin_

Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were playing UNO with a bet of 100000 Pokédollars. 'Hey, is llama here?' asked Mew as she brought Mewtwo in.

'NO.' replied the three as they continued to play their card game. 'UNO!' shouted Dialga as he added 256 cards to Palkia. 'Fuck you, blue horse!' shouted Palkia.

As Mewtwo continued to walk down the Hall of Origin, Arceus was nowhere to be seen. So, he decided to find a way and sit down. Down on the screen was a weird human shouting,

'DALIDILIDA!'

 _What a crazy guy,_ Mewtwo had thought. Anyways he would have to wait for Arceus, so he continued to look on the screen which the human was shouting.

'YEEE HAWWW!' a voice shouted out from behind.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **I hope you enjoyed this damn story, and please be notified that:**

 **I'm going to travel. As a result, I may not have that much time to publish my stories. Please forgive me if I cannot publish for 10+ days straight.**

 **ANYWAYS THAT'S ALL KTHXBYE**

 **Shoutout to LonelyDragonite who gave me the idea of adding Mew into his story. Please check out his story,** _ **Mew's Dramatic Island**_ **which is fun to read.**

 **P.S. I mean Mew's** _ **NEW**_ **Island.**

 **Anyways, this is Guard, I'm out. YEE HAWWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 3 - Insane (yea it is)

**Comment Feedback Section + Apology**

 **APOLOGY**

 **This is an apology for not updating in such a long time. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. Thanks for acknowledging me.**

 **-Guard**

 **Comment Feedback Section**

 **~CrobatFang**

 **In chapter rating changes aren't allowed, just rate your story properly. Self-censoring of text is also extremely cringy. Please don't do it.**

 **Also, I guess this story isn't meant to be taken seriously at all, judging by the Hall of Origin segment and some stupid hashtag about Alanwalker. You might want to add humor or parody as a genre.**

 **This. Is. A. Prologue. It's damn unofficial, but it's just to let me have more ideas during the bridging between A Legend Unleashed and A Legend Unleashed: Alola Adventures. It may be not up to my standards, just for this once.**

 **Is it THAT cringey? Sorry that my standards aren't up to yours. Just read my profile and acknowledge my freaking age first, OK?**

 **Not everyone is perfect. I can't do top-notch quality(or anything like that, I just try to make them as good as possible).**

 **Sorry this interrupted you on reading. Normal readers may skip this part. Sorry for late announcement. Let's just go on with the story.**

 _Chapter Three – Insane_

What do you do after slaying your enemies? Of course, go around the world and just go crazy.

And that is what Mewtwo did. He visited Ash once more in a city called Viridian, which the former Champion Blue was the gym leader. Luckily, Ash defeated him and just went on.

Things were being nice with the both, but one day Mewtwo decided to have a rest and a voice that was highly recognized said, 'Mew.'

'WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU PINK CAT?' asked Mewtwo as he nearly fell off a cliff, shocked by Mew shouting the 'Mew' at his ear.

'mewmewmew, mewmewmewmewmew.' Although the normal human could not understand what the fluffy pink cat said, it was just so cute for Mewtwo to hear.

 _Weird,_ thought Mewtwo as Mew wanted him to take her around the pokémon world. Their first stop was Kanto.

 _a stupid little interruption_

This is for bridging. I hope you understand this stupid note. Now, I shall continue on.

 _Pallet Town_

'Yawwwwwwwn…' sighed Ash Ketchum as he had just lost the Silver Conference. His mom continued to tell the stories of his father, Red as he was a hero in Ash's mind.

'And with that, your father went on to challenge the Elite Four, and he smashed them as if they were a piece of cake. Now, now he had to face his old rival, Blue!'

 _Blue. The gym leader in Viridian?!_ Thought Ash.

'The two were up to their final pokémon. your father, Red used his Charizard and Blue used Blastoise to have the type advantage to win him.

Then, Charizard was almost KO'd when his determination to Red raising him a lot let him arise from the water. With a mighty Mega Punch, Blastoise was down to the ground. That's all for today, Ashton.' Said Delia.

 _One day I'm going to beat my father and meet him on that mountain called Mt. Silver._ Thought Ash silently, hoping for his dream to come true.

At that exact second a Jirachi was flying by (there are millions of them) and it recorded Ash's wish by luck.

Mewtwo and Mew turned invisible to look at the house which Ash was in, and they thought of the Red guy. _Who is Red? Is he powerful?_ Mewtwo begun to think of these questions.

'mewmewmewmewmew, mew mewmewmew!' shouted Mew as Mewtwo translated the message into Pokélanguage. Mew had just said, 'Yes, he is. He even beat me in a battle!'

 _That's extraordinary strong. I wish to battle him someday,_ thought Mewtwo as he and Mew started travelling around Kanto. On Route 10, they met Zapdos and Zapdos brewed a nice coffee for them.

Then in the Seafoam Islands, Articuno was out to buy some food for little Articuno to eat, so they didn't have the chance to meet with him. _Aww, missed chance._ Thought Mewtwo.

Then in Victory Road which was now ruins, they found Moltres and had a nice talk about humans with Moltres, which turned out to be quite interesting as Moltres was willing to share his knowledge.

Travelling to Johto and passing through Tojo Falls, Mewtwo had a look at Mt. Silver. As soon as he saw the mountain's height, he realised it was kind of impossible to climb up to.

 _If I'm going to get up there, how the actual fuck am I going to get up to the height of this damn white shit pile?_ _Seems like I'd had to trust humans for once as Moltres said._

In Johto everything was normal. Raikou and Entei were sleeping, and Suicune was nowhere to be found as usual as he learned how to run at supersonic speeds, he said that Latios taught him the trick.

Lugia and Ho-Oh were just sitting there, doing nothing so Mewtwo and Mew decided to stay a night at their cottage, which was hidden in a forest where Celebi lived and broadcasted loud music for them.

Advancing towards Hoenn, the three ancient pokémon were not to be disturbed so Mewtwo and Mew left them alone. Deoxys was searching for his exotic meteor collection to share with Rayquaza's house in the ozone layer.

The Latios and Latias colony in Southern Island had been expanding since the legendaries found out how to breed, and they just made the island a Eon City. Mewtwo and Mew found that they were doing reclamation with Groudon.

The Latias at Alto Mare had depression now, so it wouldn't be a nice choice to talk to her. The Jirachi city was starting to get very insane, so Mewtwo chose not to go there again since the first time he visited.

In Sinnoh, they just skipped past the region because Shaymin told them that it was havoc back at Spear Pillar and suggested they moved to Unova.

Unova was just loud and insane, with the Tao Trio being insanely loud. The Swords of Justice just hid so Mewtwo didn't know where they were, and they just had the day in Unova with Victini.

Kalos with the XYZ guys just went berserk with the Lysandre guy who tried to blow up the entire fucking region, so Mewtwo skipped that. He also had a glimpse at the newly discovered region, Alola.

 _Now I got to find that little Ash guy,_ Mewtwo said his thoughts out loud. 'Mew.' Mew accepted the idea and they both set off to find Ash.

Upon finding Ash the first time losing the Kalos League, Mewtwo decided it was not the time to interact with him and let him move on. He knew there would be a second time he would find Ash.

And the second time he did and as you know, Ash accepted.

Ready to go onto the mountain to face the legendary trainer Red, Mewtwo knew he was ready.

Or maybe he wasn't.

 _ **IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, PLEASE READ**_

 _A Legend Unleashed_

 **Whew! That was the final of the second Prologue. Now I'm just going to take a week for every single chapter. I'm sorry for this dumb change, and when I post the first chapter of the sequel, you'll know.**

 **Maybe, Monday will be the day.**


End file.
